U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,622 to Braun discloses a mold that is mounted on bearings and has pins and springs to support the mold halves. These rods or pins act as guides for the mold halves and the springs urge the mold halves toward each other. This reference teaches the urging of the mold halves toward each other but appears to permit no rotational adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,864, also to Braun, discloses a mold wherein springs serve to hold the mold in closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,605 to Schroeder pertains to a rotating casting device wherein a mold half is guided by pins, each of which contain a spring that exerts sufficient force on the mold half to prevent parting line flash and at the same time permit expansion and contraction due to heating and cooling independent of the spiders which support the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,118 to MacMillan discloses a tire mold and though not of centrifugal casting type, it nevertheless shows, in FIGS. 11 and 12, but does not describe with any particularity, springs and pins to support the opposing matrices.